


Royal Lockdown

by BladeoftheNebula



Series: A Royal Romance [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, COVID-19, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smol!Steve, Steve's Socialist Tendencies, lockdown - Freeform, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: “Your majesty, please,” the palace advisor, Mr. Collins, begged, sounding more and more frustrated. “It’s hardly without precedence. Your grandfather evacuated during the blitz. A king should be protected.”“My grandfather was at risk of being bombed,” Tony dismissed. “This is something we can fight by simply staying put. We can set a good example by self-isolating and not travelling unnecessarily.”Not even Kings and their consorts are unaffected by the global pandemic - and Steve is determined to be part of the solution.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A Royal Romance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704541
Comments: 35
Kudos: 226





	Royal Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my series _A Royal Romance _, but can be read as a lockdown standalone (all you need to know is that Tony is the King of England, and smol!Steve is his commoner American consort).  
> __
> 
> (If you are interested however, [you can read it here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793338)
> 
> Big thank you to Mairi and NanoCali for cheer-reading <3 
> 
> And thanks to my betas, Starksnack, Lazy_Queen and JehBeeEh for fixing all my mistakes!

“Your majesty, please,” the palace advisor, Mr. Collins, begged, sounding more and more frustrated. “It’s hardly without precedence. Your grandfather evacuated during the blitz. A king should be protected.”

“My grandfather was at risk of being bombed,” Tony dismissed. “This is something we can fight by simply staying put. We can set a good example by self-isolating and not travelling unnecessarily.”

Steve tried not to roll his eyes behind his book. The palace advisors had been trying for a week to convince them to evacuate to one of the other houses. Well, they’d been trying to convince Tony not to make any changes to the way the monarchy was run since they’d met. 

Now they had sent Steve’s least favourite one, Collins, to attempt to sway Tony to leave. 

Steve hated the man.

Collins huffed. “But sir, several of your ancestors were wiped out by illness. Surely, at this time when the monarchy is so… fragile,” the last part was said in a way that would be a sneer to anyone without a crown. Tony raised a brow and the man collected himself. “I simply mean that with all the changes you’ve made recently, now is not the time to put the crown at risk.”

“It is no more a risk to us than the people. I won’t abandon them.”

“But sir,” and Collins' voice got more saccharine, making Steve immediately more suspicious. “His highness has asthma. The experts say that counts as an underlying condition. It would be safest for him if you were both to get out of London and isolate yourselves.” When Steve looked over at him, Collins looked smug. “It would be _terrible_ if he were to fall ill, given how serious it seems the virus can be.”

He couldn’t believe Collins was trying to use his health as a bargaining chip. God, he _really_ hated that guy.

“Well, perhaps-” Tony stopped talking at the look on Steve’s face and hastily changed track. “No, I don’t think we'll do that.”

“Sir, the public wants you safe above all,” the man tittered, and he leaned closer to the desk as subtly as he could.

Absolutely shameless. Steve was right here. He bit back the anger, focusing instead on the argument he wanted to make. “What the public wants is to be kept safe from the virus,” he bit out, glaring at Collins. “They need a safe place to isolate and supplies to keep them well, and not to worry about not making rent, or how they’ll feed their families.”

Collins’ face twisted into false sympathy. “Of course, of course, but really, that’s more the government’s purview.”

“And what about the homeless? There are tons on the streets with nowhere to go and who are especially susceptible to illness.”

“Regrettable,” Collins said, clearly reining in his annoyance. “But there is nothing you can do.” He took a breath steadying himself. “Sir.”

“Oh?” Steve asked. He saw Tony quirk a brow in amusement, covering a smile with his hand. “Is that right?”

Collins drew back warily. “Yes, sir. The best thing would be for you and his majesty to go to Windsor for your own safety.” He enunciated the words with the irritation of someone who had had to repeat himself too many times.

“Well, I think that his Majesty and I will be confining ourselves to our quarters here in Buckingham Palace, letting all non-essential staff isolate themselves at home with full pay, and,” he gave a dramatic pause, knowing, just knowing, that Collins’ reaction to this would be fucking priceless, “opening up the palace’s unused rooms as temporary accommodation for the homeless and for any medical staff who need housing during the crisis.”

For a moment, Steve was honestly worried he’d given the man a stroke. His whole body tensed, as his face started turning red. He seemed to actually be shaking with outrage. Steve almost felt guilty.

“Opening up the palace’s rooms to… to vagabonds! You must be out of your mind!” Then he seemed to remember himself. “I apologise, I don't know what came over me. I mean, sir, that I don’t think you’ve thought it through.”

“Oh, well,” Steve said, giving him a smile. Bucky had once told him this particular smile made him look like a cat about to pounce. Tony agreed. “I guess maybe I haven’t. It’s a shame then that I accidentally sent a proposal to the Mayor of London offering to house people in need.” He tried to look innocent, but Tony’s quiet snort told him he was nowhere near the mark. “Whoops.”

Collins' eyes bugged. “This is- no, that’s-“ he turned to Tony, his entire being begging for reassurance. “Sir, I can fix this. I will contact the mayor's office, let her know it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Ooooh,” Steve sucked a breath through his teeth. “Well, that might be a little difficult. Because I also accidentally approved a press release _and_ a post for the official social media accounts. My PR advisor, James Barnes - you know Bucky right, I seem to recall you got on _famously_ when you were introduced - was all set to send it out-“ he deftly checked the watch Tony had given him for their anniversary, seeing his own smug grin reflected in the glass. “- 12 minutes ago. So, it really is too late. Oh, wow, what a mess I’ve made of things.”

He didn’t quite collapse onto a couch for dramatic effect, but he felt like the tone implied it.

“Sir, this cannot happen! The palace is filled with priceless furniture and artwork, we can’t just let anyone in here. What if the pieces become damaged or are stolen?”

Tony flapped a dismissive hand. “They can be packed up and stored. No harm done.”

“You are the King, if you decide not to go along with this… charitable charade, your advisors will back you.” Collins shot Steve a dirty look.

Tony sighed, his mouth ticking up at the corner. “I’m sorry, Collins. I am, as you are, a humble servant of our proletariat Duke over there. I’m sure if he was not so fond of my looks, he would’ve overthrown me by now. Best to simply go with it.”

Collins' mouth tightened, and for a moment Steve thought he might say something that would get him fired. But instead, he simply pushed his shoulders back and stared at the wall. “Is that all, sir?”

“Yes, you may go.”

The advisor scuttled out, taking care not to turn his back on Tony, and Steve managed to make it until the door was securely closed before bursting out laughing.

“You!” Tony pointed at him. “You are going to start a revolt. Which you’d probably love wouldn’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Oh don’t you?” Which was all the warning Steve got before Tony got up from his desk and pounced on him, dragging him into one of the comfier, roomier armchairs in the study, squeezing side by side onto the seat. “I think you like driving the staff crazy.”

“Of course not. I enjoy working with our staff to support the monarchy and the people it leads.”

“Uh huh,” Tony drawled, not fooled for a minute. “But you do admit that you enjoy torturing Collins?”

Ok, he had him there. “I admit nothing. Just because Collins and I disagree on a few things, mostly that birthright and wealth don’t make you a better person, and he insists on flirting with _my_ _husband_ , doesn’t mean I enjoy torturing him.” He huffed decidedly. “Goddamn asskisser.”

Tony burst out laughing, the chair shaking with it. “I’m surprised the man walked out of here at all. It‘s like watching a predator play with its food before it eats it.”

“He’s a jerk.”

Tony kissed the top of his head. “I know. I could fire him if that would make you feel better.”

It definitely would. But, Steve sighed internally, he couldn’t be responsible for someone losing their livelihood just because they made him mad. “Nooo. You don’t need to do that.”

“Are you sure? I could have him thrown in an iron maiden for disrespecting my consort. You know, to make sure everyone knows not to mess with you.”

“Maybe just a little torture? Like a smidge.” Steve held his index finger and thumb an inch apart. “Little bit.”

“Sounds fair. Just a little bit of torture. I’ll get right on it.” He wrapped his arms tight around Steve who snuggled into the warmth. 

“We’re going to have a lot of work to do.”

“I know.”

“You should probably give a speech. Remind people to stay at home and give them a bit of hope.”

“Natasha is drafting one as we speak.”

“Maybe also some virtual visits? I saw that King T’Challa enforced a lockdown early in Wakanda and they have barely any cases. He’s been ‘visiting’ online classrooms and care homes to keep everyone’s spirits up.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Steve turned his head to look at Tony. “Also I agreed we’d help sew masks. Ma sent me a pattern.”

Tony blanched. “I definitely cannot sew. That is not a skill they included in my ‘future ruler’ classes.”

“No time like the present to learn. Also Bucky wants to film it because it’ll be funny and post it online.”

Tony sighed, longsufferingly. “Alright. In that case, if I learn how to sew masks, and get publicly humiliated while doing it, do you promise not to be mad when I tell you about a slight misuse of funds for selfish reasons?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure I can promise that until I know what it is.”

“Well, you know how we were privy to the details of the lockdown ahead of time?”

“Yes, I recall.”

“Well...I might have had your mother immediately flown out before the borders could close and she’s safely quarantined in Clarence House. She arrived this morning.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “You-”

“And Bucky’s mother and sister. And Sam and his family. They’re staying in St James’ Palace.” He shrugged. “Sorry, not sorry?”

Steve felt his eyes prick with tears. 

“Oh hey, don’t do that.” Tony pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, because some royal habits were hard to break, and gave it to him, to blot them away. “I know you don’t like it when I use resources like that, but to balance it out I did ship extra personal protection equipment on the plane and had it donated to -”

“Thank you,” Steve breathed. Because he never could’ve asked, but the low-level anxiety that had been swirling in his stomach for the last couple of weeks over what might happen to his Ma, someone who would insist on helping even though he knew the hospitals would be quickly overrun if the current administration had anything to do with it, suddenly dissipated in a flood of relief. She would be safe. And the Barnes' and Wilson’s too. His chest felt like it might burst. 

“I can’t believe- thank you!” He kissed Tony then, his hands cupping his jaw and trying to pour into it how grateful he was. He could focus now, on supporting Tony and finding ways to help his new home without constantly having to worry about getting a phone call about someone he wouldn’t be able to get to. 

“It was nothing,” Tony said softly when Steve let him up for air. “You do so much to help everyone else, I thought maybe I could help you this time, huh?” He pushed a hand through Steve’s hair absentmindedly. “They all have to wait fourteen days, and they’ll be cooking for themselves to limit staff contact - we don’t want to break too many rules - but you’ll be able to wave and say hi from a safe distance.”

Steve kissed him again, before pulling away to rest his forehead against Tony’s. “We should get to work.”

“We should,” Tony agreed. “We apparently have to set up a homeless shelter and short term accommodations in just a couple of days, sew some homemade masks, even though I have no doubt I’ll do an awful job, and I believe I saw you added-” He pulled up his phone and looked at his calendar. “‘Put together food packages for high-risk people who can’t leave their homes’?”

Steve hummed. “I know what it’s like to worry about getting sick. I want to make it as easy as possible for people to stay safe.”

Tony nodded and got up holding out a hand to Steve. “Then we’ll get it done. But maybe, first, we have enough time to go for a walk? Perhaps past the windows at Clarence House?”

Steve grinned, taking it and giving it a squeeze as he was pulled to his feet. “I’m sure we can spare a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have read the first part of this AU, this is just a fun ficlet I was inspired to do - there will be a proper sequel at some point!


End file.
